Timey Whimey
by shannyfish
Summary: Things don't go quite as planned when Oliver, Diggle, Ray, Sara, & Felicity end up on Lucy when they're traveling with Rip Hunter. Things aren't exactly quiet.


**Author's Note:** _This is TECHNICALLY a crossover with "Legends of Tomorrow" and "Killjoys" as well as "Arrow", but filing it under "Arrow" since it's predominately using those characters._

* * *

"Where the HELL are we?!" Oliver demanded.

Diggle was speaking next, "That Time Lord guy-"

"Time MASTER," Felicity and Ray corrected together as they looked around in absolute amazement. She wasn't the only one who was curious, so was Ray. "Time Lords are from Gallifrey and 'Doctor Who'." Curious, she turned to Ray. "Who is YOUR Doctor?"

"Is this really the time to talk about this?" Sara questioned.

She was right, but that didn't keep Felicity from thinking about it. She moved to the panel that Ray was examining, hoping that they'd figure it out together. At least there was the small comfort that it seemed like at least they were together. She and Ray could definitely crack whatever this was, or at least Felicity was fairly confidant that they could.

They hadn't been at work at it long before Sara had joined them, leaning up against the wall. "You two done yet?"

"You're pushy," Ray told her.

Sara was smirking at them. "Thanks."

Felicity was determined to figure out how to get the door opened and get out of there. So, she just didn't even worry about responding to Sara. She decided to let Ray banter with her or just let her watch them work.

"I feel like you like one of the older Doctors," Sara said.

This caught Felicity's attention, especially because Sara had been the one who had diverted the conversation minutes before. Sara was definitely talking to Ray. "You know 'Doctor Who'?"

"Don't tell anyone," Sara whispered.

"We can hear you from over here," John called from a few feet away.

Felicity just beamed at that as she looked from Sara and then over her shoulder quickly to where Diggle and Oliver were standing and then her attention turned back to the panel. She would have never guessed Sara as a Whovian. That just added to the reasons why she adored Sara Lance.

"Ninth doctor?" Sara guessed.

"I'm guessing that he's YOUR Doctor," Ray shot back.

Felicity really found herself wishing she could be more involved in this conversation. "We're totally having a marathon when we get back...from...wherever this place is," she said as she continued to futz with the panel.

"Or is it WHERE?" Ray teased and went to work helping her.

"I don't like anything that's going on over there," Oliver spoke up.

"The part where you find out that I watch 'Doctor Who' or-" Sara asked, but was quickly interrupted.

"That's the show that's got that weird blue box thing, right?"

"It's CALLED the TARDIS," Sara corrected.

"Why would someone call a blue box that?"

"Wrong question, Man," she heard Diggle tell Oliver.

"It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," Felicity told him as she turned to where Oliver and Diggle where standing and allowed Ray a moment to mess with it.

"It still makes NO sense to me," Oliver said.

"Bad move," Diggle whispered.

Felicity could hear Diggle, but she was fairly sure that he sort of wanted everyone to hear him telling Oliver that he wasn't making the best decisions when they were all trapped in that room together. Who knew how long they were going to be there. "Ray knows the plot to EVERY 'Doctor Who' episode," Felicity informed Oliver. "All thirty-four seasons...so if we're trapped in here...we won't need Netflix to educate you." She tilted her head to the side, let that sink in, and smirked a bit as she watched Oliver's face transform to a very worried expression.

"Maybe I can help with something," Oliver offered.

"Probably not unless it requires physical violence," Sara put out there.

Ray grumbled and then almost sounded like he let out an angry growl. It was enough to make Felicity spin back around in order to supervise Ray's work on the panel. "I'm about to say we should resort to physical violence."

"An explosive arrow would come in really handy in this moment," Oliver said aloud.

"I'm pretty sure any weapon we have would work at this point," Diggle added.

Ray was the first one to turn away from the panel and start scanning the room. "There has to be something in this room."

"Something we can use as a weapon?" Sara questioned.

Felicity sighed. "Too bad there aren't any sonic screwdrivers lying around…"

"What's-" Oliver started to ask.

"Don't-" Diggle tried to warn.

Felicity just glared at Oliver and that seemed to be enough to get him to halt his query. Even though Oliver Queen came from wealth and his parents had wanted to give him the best education in the world, she still kept finding that his education had been neglected in ways (and not just because he'd flunked classes). Even if he didn't want it, they were SO going to have to educate him on the wonders of 'Doctor Who', even if that meant starting with the reboot and the ninth Doctor.

"I could make this work," Sara said.

Spinning around, Felicity caught a glimpse of Sara just as she was preparing to swing a piece of what looked like a metal pipe piece, must like when Sara's own bo staff was split in two pieces. Before Sara could hit the panel, though, the doors slid open.

"Whoa! Whoa! Put the weapon down!" a man said quickly, his hands extended towards Sara, his voice half pleading. "You really don't want to piss off Lucy." He seemed to be about the same average age as they were, likely older than Felicity was. He was dressed in black pants and a blue shirt that just seemed to intensify his clear blue liquid eyes. His dirty blonde hair was short and she swore that the threat had aged him in those few seconds.

"I think that they should be more concerned about pissing off you for breaking Lucy," a woman said as she appeared. Felicity immediately thought that the woman who joined the man looked like she belonged with the League of Assassins. She didn't know why. She just looked like she could handle herself, maybe it was the blue and black leather she was dressed in or maybe it was her commanding tone. Nonetheless, the woman was absolutely gorgeous. The most beautiful bronze skin, long wavy hair that was done flawlessly, and piercing green eyes.

Sara lowered the metal piece. "Sorry, was just trying to get out of here-"

"Where exactly IS here?" Ray asked curiously.

"You're aboard our ship," the woman explained. "Lucy."

"A ship?"

The two just seemed to stare at them. "How about you explain what in the hells you're doing in here?" the man asked.

"There was this Time Master," Felicity went into explanation mode, really not caring about sugarcoating anything. They needed to know where they were. They basically needed answers. Lying wasn't going to help them and most of them were really not very good at it, so why even try? "We were supposed to obviously end up somewhere else. Not here. Wherever HERE is."

"Time...Master?"

"It's a really, really long story," Oliver tried to cut in on the explanation. He was right, though, it was long...and complicated. He didn't like the share details with people when they didn't have to. She knew that. She even understood that, most times anyways. This time, though, she felt like it was best to be truthful, even if it took hours to explain things. "We're just trying to find a way home, so if you could just tell us where we are."

The woman stepped forward. There was something about how she held herself, how she spoke, and her tone that told Felicity that she was the one in charge. "You are on OUR ship," she reminded. "You're trespassing. You're lucky I don't just open an airlock-"

"Wait, we're in SPACE? This is a SPACE ship?!" Ray exploded with glee and then started to do something that was akin to a happy dance.

Felicity wasn't surprised though and was taking an extra moment to process what was being said to them. Rip Hunter had a time machine, obviously, and he'd come from the future. It was clear that he could travel between space AND time...like the Doctor.

"Wait-what?!" Oliver and Diggle seemed to question all at once.

"You can't be serious," Sara muttered.

"Where did you THINK you were?" the woman asked.

"Well, we WERE just in Star City," Felicity babbled as she tried to wrap her mind around being on a spaceship. Did that mean that these people were aliens? Or was this the future? Or was this the future AND these people were aliens? Her head spun with possibilities.

"I've never heard of Star City," the woman responded. "Who sent you? Who REALLY sent you?"

"His name was Rip Hunter, there has to have been a problem."

The woman and man exchanged looks. "We can't trust them, if they're with-" the woman started to say.

It only was a split second, but that was all it took before Sara was going towards them, wielding the only weapon she had. The man stepped back, practically flung himself out of the way with a surprised yelp. The woman, though, immediately stepped forward and was surprisingly (somewhat) a match for Sara. Felicity and Ray were immediately moving out of the way. The woman managed to flip the piece of metal from Sara's hand in one swift movement. It went flying towards where Oliver and Diggle were and it seemed like they moved just like everyone else. Her eyes were fixed on the fight happening and it was oddly beautiful. Ray tugged her along and before she knew it, they were standing right next to the man.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Felicity asked him.

"Dutch and your friend seem to think they need to do this."

"Her name is Sara," Felicity told him. "And I'm Felicity."

"Johnny."

"How about we try the talking route?" Felicity suggested. "But maybe where you believe us more."

"You have quite a story...that's also vague."

Felicity shrugged. "I'm sure that ours isn't the most far fetched you've heard?" she tried. It was a shot, maybe one in the dark, but she figured that if they were in space that they had to have seen some pretty crazy things.

"We were trying to prevent this man...this monster…" Oliver seemed to jump in to explain quickly. They all kept looking to Sara and Dutch and the fight that looked like some choreographed dance. "His name is Vandal Savage and he's immortal. He's been traveling through time on our planet...trying to conquer it. We're trying to stop him."

"Immortal?" Johnny questioned. "So, you guys aren't from The Quad?"

"We're from Earth," Ray spoke up.

"Are we going to let them continue?" Diggle questioned and everyone's eyes went to Dutch and Sara, who were still going at it.

Felicity tilted her head and wondered if they could REALLY get them to stop this at all. They seemed fairly well matched, which wasn't something that she often saw when it came to Sara. She was certain that Johnny would say the same thing when it came to Dutch. They were certainly exceptional and both badass. Felicity was a little sad that they couldn't somehow recruit Johnny and Dutch to their cause. She was fairly sure the whole fact that at the very least that they were not only in space, but somewhere else entirely...that that meant it was a no go.

"Eventually they'll get tired," Johnny replied with a shrug as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Or one of them will screw up and get hurt."

Before anything else could be said, a bright light appeared at the other end of the room and a door opened. It was enough to stop Sara and Dutch's impromptu and yet impressive fight. There hadn't been a door there to begin with, as far as Felicity could remember. The light was near blinding and there was a loud thudding and she realized a moment later that it was the door hitting the interior hull of the ship they were on...Lucy. A moment later, a familiar silhouette appeared.

"Sorry, Mates...that wasn't supposed to happen," came Rip's voice from the overly bright doorway. "We're back on track now, though."

Oliver and Diggle started heading towards where Rip had appeared. Felicity looked over to Ray. "Looks like our ride is here," Felicity said before looking to Johnny. "Sorry for just randomly appearing on your ship."

"No harm done," Johnny replied with a smile and then swung his head in Sara and Dutch's direction. "I don't think, at least."

"You, don't get any ideas about being left behind," Felicity told Ray as she motioned for him to go along with Oliver and Diggle. She moved, a bit cautiously, towards where Dutch and Sara were. "We're going to go now," Felicity said as she reached out and grabbed Sara's hand.

"You are well trained," Sara said and Felicity could tell that it was very much a compliment. Felicity still pulled her slowly in the direction of the

"As were you," Dutch replied with a smirk.

"League of Assassins."

"I was trained by a deadly assassin that I thought care about me and that can apparently not be killed."

"Star crossed sisters it seems," Felicity said. Sara grinned at her. "Time to go." It was almost weird as she looked back at Dutch and Johnny. There was something so familiar about them, maybe it was because they were a team...whatever kind of a team they were...Johnny didn't strike her as an assassin, but she knew that looks could be deceiving. She wouldn't have thought that Sara could have taken on the people she had if she'd just been told, there was so much proof in seeing it.

As they neared the door, Felicity noticed that Rip Hunter was there waiting for them. "Sorry about all of this," he apologized. "Beastly mistake. Won't happen again. Didn't mean to leave you lot with a bunch of Killjoys," Rip said as he pulled the door behind them. "Could have been worse, though...it could have been Romans. I know that doesn't seem as formidable as Killjoys, but you'll just have to take my word for it."

And that was that.

No more Killjoys.

No more Lucy.

No more Dutch.

No more Johnny.

They'd only glimpsed their world, but Felicity had been intrigued. She found Oliver pulling her away from the door. Maybe he was perhaps worried that she'd go back through the door. Really, he should be more concerned about Ray. Felicity moved towards him, though, and left the world of Killjoys, Lucy, and The Quad behind. Whenever Felicity felt like nothing else could surprise her in the world they lived in, it surprised her.

"You okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," she said as she looked at him. "Maybe we should be asking Sara?"

"I did," Oliver told her. "She said something about marathoning 'Doctor Who' when we get back."

Felicity smiled. Right now, it sort of felt like they were in their very own episode of 'Doctor Who'. "We should marathon WITH her."

"I thought there's thirty-four seasons?" Oliver asked cringing. "Diggle got out of it."

"He's got a good reason with Lyla and Baby Sara."

Felicity tilted her head to the side. "We'll start with the ninth Doctor."

"How many are there?"

"Technically...thirteen."

"Technically?"

"The War Doctor isn't normally numbered, but there are twelve other Doctors."

Oliver just looked lost and confused.

"Don't worry, there are all kinds of Youtube videos to catch you up to him," Felicity assured. "Plus, we probably won't get to the new Doctor. I haven't even had the time to watch those episodes...and I'm pretty sure Ray and Sara only watched up through Eleven anyways."

"I'm not sure that makes me feel better about things," Oliver told her honestly.

Felicity just smiled. "You're going to love it and it's not that confusing."

"Let's get through what we have to with Vandal Savage and then we'll discuss this marathon later, okay?" Oliver offered.

"I won't forget."

"Oh, I know."

* * *

The End.


End file.
